<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fingers Like Claws by In_love_with_writing002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432312">Fingers Like Claws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002'>In_love_with_writing002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsterfucker Geralt Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Geralt is a monsterfucker, Geralt is into it, M/M, Name magic, Old Magic, Other, Self-Indulgent, Sex Demons, Squint and you'll miss the choking kink, a tiny bit of blood, abuse of the em dash, but don't worry, demon deals?, incubus, non-canonical demon lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Incubi. They’re tricky to fight,” Vesemir said, pointing to the picture in Geralt’s book. “They’re more rare than Succubi, and twice as deadly. They’re ugly things, immune to black blood, and they’ve got their own kind of magic. Best strategy we’ve got is to use old magic. Name binding, protection sigils, kill them before they can get to your head. But I haven’t known anyone who’s come across one.”</p><p>Unlike what Vesemir had told him, and how his book from training had depicted them;</p><p>The creature was gorgeous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsterfucker Geralt Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fingers Like Claws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back at it again with Monsterfucker!Geralt because I have a uh, very <em>particular</em> weakness. Can be considered as part of the same verse as "Skin Like Ice," but you don't have to have read it in order to enjoy this one.</p><p>Not gonna lie, I was listening to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI">This song</a> on repeat</p><p>I put it in the tags but I'm putting in a warning for dub-con, simply because incubus venom always warrants dubious consent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Incubi. They’re tricky to fight,” Vesemir said, pointing to the picture in Geralt’s book. “They’re more rare than Succubi and twice as deadly. They’re ugly things, immune to black blood, and they’ve got their own kind of magic. Best strategy we’ve got is to use old magic. Name binding, protection sigils, kill them before they can get to your head. But I haven’t known anyone who’s come across one.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> * </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At least the cottage he was working in had been abandoned, he thought, his hands invisibly pinned to the bedpost as soon as he finished the words in Elder.</p><p>A portal opened in front of Geralt, and fear struck him as his medallion rested cold on his chest. None of the sigils had taken.<em> Nothing had worked. </em></p><p>Unlike what Vesemir had told him, and how his book from training had depicted them;</p><p>The creature was <em>gorgeous. </em></p><p>“Millennia of my endless existence, and the one time I come up to stretch my legs, I meet a Witcher.” <em> Baran’rog</em>, he’d been called by the woman who’d managed to get away from him. Geralt opened his mouth to say his name, bind him to the physical world—</p><p>A clawed hand cupped his jaw, forcing his mouth shut. “Hush,” Baran’rog said, his voice a soft, rich tone that had Geralt going weak where he was kneeling on the ground. The entirety of the demon was distracting. His skin was <em>warm </em>against his jaw, tight grip forcing him to meet his gaze. He had dark skin, eyes like blood, a <em> massive </em>pair of horns curling around his head.</p><p>“You summoned me. Baran’rog shuffled closer, tilting Geralt’s chin up. A simple baring of his throat and Geralt felt <em>exposed, </em>too open, without having taken any potions, not knowing what would help, armed with only a silver sword and a name.</p><p>“That means you’ve started a contract with me.” The demon’s thumb swept over his jaw, the tip of his claw teasing just past Geralt’s lips. “Do they still teach about my kind?” He tilted his head and grinned, flashing a <em> wicked </em>set of fangs. “You do <em> know </em>what my contracts are, yes?”</p><p>Geralt tried to bite the claw poking into his mouth, but it slid inside, holding his mouth open. He tried biting down again but the demon’s skin was too tough for his teeth to dig in. Helplessness swept through his gut. He squinted his eyes shut, hoping for all he was worth that the creature wouldn’t just try and <em>use </em>him to feed on. Small blessings, he thought, when the obtrusion in his mouth was all that had happened.</p><p>“Perhaps you called because you wanted to see for yourself<em> .” </em> The clawed finger rubbed over his tongue. <em> Fuck, </em> he was going to <em>die </em>—</p><p>Geralt’s hand curled as he opened his eyes, trying to shape his fingers into the sign for <em> Aard. </em> The demon slid his free hand into it, his long fingers locking with Geralt’s. Thick claws pressed at his wrist. Geralt’s head spun.</p><p>“I’m <em> very </em> good at my job.” Baran’rog licked his lips. Geralt’s breath caught in his throat. “I’ll be honest with you, Witcher.” The incubus knelt in front of Geralt. His legs were shaped a bit like a goat’s, though the smooth red skin remained there, thick calves ending in large, clawed feet with lifted heels. Drool slid down Geralt’s chin<em>. </em> “I came to the surface looking for entertainment, and you’re just the excitement that I need.” He pushed Geralt’s head back against the post, only his horns visible. A shudder went down Geralt’s spine as something <em>hot </em>and <em>wet </em>dragged over the hollow of his throat.</p><p>He wondered how he tasted.</p><p>“Give me one evening with you, and I won’t come to the surface again.”</p><p>Geralt swallowed around the finger still separating his back molars. He could picture those fangs (nearly tusks) so close to his throat, a teasing danger. Geralt’s eyes fell shut. The incubus’ words hardly even registered.</p><p>“I won’t even need to bite you, will I? Your heart is pounding. The scent of your sweat has changed.”</p><p>Geralt felt the thumb drag in his mouth again and he clamped his teeth down on its base. He gagged when the tip of Baran’rog’s claw pressed at the back of his tongue, and his cheeks heated more when it made more saliva drip down his chin.</p><p>“So much denial,” The incubus sighed, sounding disappointed. “But I can taste all your pretty little fantasies.” his hand curled around Geralt’s jaw, his other hand uncurling from the hands above his head.</p><p><em> Why had they been together? </em> The question pushed to the back of his mind as he focused on the hand tracing down the line of his throat, sliding down the top of his shirt, undoing the buttons. <em> When did I close my eyes? </em></p><p>“I can read you like a book,” Baran’rog hummed. “Your lust is so much stronger than a human’s.” A second hand was on Geralt’s throat, claws pressing to the sides and threatening a lack of blood to his brain and— <em> Why is my mouth open? </em></p><p>“<em>Gods, </em> ” Geralt was so <em>hard. </em> He was <em> panting</em>, lust drunk, and his eyes were <em> still closed; </em></p><p>“One night, Witcher. All you have to do is not say my name.” The hand on his throat moved down further, and Baran’rog’s mouth was at his neck, and Geralt was making sounds, lost in the spinning of arousal, <em> aching— </em></p><p>“Want,” he’d never heard his voice come out so high, so airy, so <em> weak</em>, “ <em> more.” </em> If he was denied, he was sure he would shatter into pieces.</p><p>“You know my rules,” Baran’rog said, and his hands were spreading out over Geralt’s chest, claws on his thumbs just grazing his nipples. Heat like lightning burned through his gut. Fuck, he had agreed to something with a demon— but he could take control, right? He just had to say his name, make his mouth work into three syllables.</p><p>But it wasn’t what he <em>wanted</em>.</p><p>Geralt moaned when a curious hand brushed over his cock through his trousers. He wanted that hand on him, <em> in him, </em> claiming, claws, too-dark skin, <em> all of it. </em></p><p>“Do you want a taste of my venom, witcher?” Baran’rog asked. “I could take any shape you wanted. A beautiful woman, a human man, whatever your mind craves.” He pulled back slightly, his tongue flicking out over his teeth. “You’re doing me such a great service as willing prey, it would be a shame not to appear the same for you.” Something about being called ‘prey’ made Geralt feel even hotter, and his hips jerked. What was the question? What he wanted? Anything, as long as he kept getting touched, as long as those monstrous hands never ceased. <em> Who </em>did he want? The venom would know, he supposed. He tilted his head, exposing his neck. “So willing,” the incubus chuckled.</p><p>“Make it quick,” Geralt mumbled, not even sounding like words, really. His brain felt disconnected from his body. Was he infected already? Baran’rog made a sound not unlike a purr, leaning back in towards Geralt’s neck. Inhuman, hot lips pressed against his skin for just a moment, then there was the feeling of something sinking in, breaking the flesh and sending something <em>hotter </em>coursing through his veins. He lingered for a moment and Geralt’s head continued to spin, breath coming short. He closed his eyes against the sensation, resisting the urge to whine.</p><p>“Do I suit your needs?” The incubus pulled away, and Geralt looked to see the form he was in. “Tell me witcher, am I beautiful? Handsome?” His voice had remained the same. Geralt’s cock hardened further in his trousers, the venom setting in and making his skin feel too tight. The image was...</p><p>“Stunning,” Geralt breathed, eyes roaming over his figure. Desperation simmered under his skin like fire, admiring his eyes and their colour, the shape of his mouth, imagining how it might feel against his own, the texture of his skin, how it would feel to touch<em>, </em> to <em>bite— </em></p><p>Geralt was ready to skip past any foreplay just to get a taste of the demon’s beauty, ready to sacrifice any semblance of dignity he may have had and beg for anything he could be given. “Kiss me.”</p><p>The creature leaned in.</p><p>His trousers were unlaced and Geralt lifted his hips slightly to assist with removing them. He shut his eyes when he tasted his own blood on Baran’rog’s tongue, metallic and addictive. Hands curled around his bare legs and <em>claws </em>dug into the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs, a noise falling from his lips. Geralt’s hands came free from their invisible bonds and he <em>touched, </em> reaching not into human hair but <em>gripping </em>onto horns and he <em>knew </em>where they were—</p><p>
  <em> Because the incubus looked the same. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I continue to stan Monsterfucker!Geralt rights.</p><p>Find me on Tumblr :)) <a href="https://in-love-with-writing002.tumblr.com/">In-love-with-writing002</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>